


太想闯遍这地球 2

by longlaulin



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlaulin/pseuds/longlaulin
Summary: kh预警
Kudos: 7





	太想闯遍这地球 2

演唱会的后台总是乱成一团，但怎么也比在周六购物高峰期被无数个人叽叽喳喳围攻八小时轻松。hins在帮dancer补完最后一次妆之后就在化妆间的角落闭目养神，但头顶的地板上一直轰隆隆的响，怎么可能睡得着。

没过多久，房间里进来了几个人，吵吵闹闹的，他睁开眼睛一看，kenny居然就在自己眼前脱衣服。这哥身材也太好了，肩膀手臂腰臀腿，匀称又结实。

正在hins犯花痴的时候，kenny把脱下来的演出服递给工作人员，转身走向角落穿自己的衣服，和hins正面相对。hins懵了，不知道应该看哪里，是看胸呢还是看腹肌呢还是看脸呢，亦或是把视线移到被紧身运动裤束缚着的大包上，但理智告诉他还是别看比较好。他显得手足无措，倒是kenny大方地和他打了招呼

“做咩啫，冇見過咩”  
hins尴尬地笑了笑，“唔係唔係”，然后低下头玩手机。  
kenny穿好衣服，拍了拍hins的大腿   
“hins，幫我影張相好唔好”  
“喔，手機俾我”  
“你send俾我就得啦”  
kenny坐在凳子上举起工作牌，对着hins露出了笑容   
"一，二，三，ok"

“你仲唔翻屋企？等陣xxx出去签名好多人逼係度”kenny背好包准备要走。hins从沙发上弹起来，拿起包  
“翻翻翻”

走出红馆停车场，hins往红磡站天桥的方向走，kenny和他过了对面马路，说了再见  
“我等我阿妹，聽日見啦”  
“聽日見”  
kenny目送他消失在人群里。

坐在回家的公交上，hins从包里翻出了周三下午的那张纸条，输入号码发送照片。  
“你影相幾好” 那边佷快就有了回复   
hins仔细放大照片看了看，没什么特别的啊，挺普通一张照片，不知道他什么意思，就hea复了一个“thx”  
对面沉默了一会，发来了一条“any plan after 慶功宴？” （庆功宴之后有什么安排）

kenny坐在的士的后排，手机里塞满了亲朋好友的祝贺，妹妹在旁边星星眼，脑子很乱，他尝试拼起今晚的片段，到最后脑子里最清晰的画面只有hins，他的手托着自己的脸的温柔，化妆的时候他刻意压抑但又无可避免呼出的鼻息的温度，化好妆睁开眼睛的那一下看见他注视着镜中的自己的惊喜，他看见自己脱衣服的羞涩，啊，他回复了  
“冇 搵我？”  
“想咯 唔知你畀唔畀面”

hins借着去洗澡，假装犹豫了半小时，实际答案早就打好了只是未发送。  
“梗係畀面啦”发送，已读。  
关灯睡觉，不回头了。

kenny带着show后的兴奋失眠到两点，点开ig，失眠的这一小时里又涨了几十个粉。看着某娱乐圈kol评论区里夸他的评论 “第三张图最左邊果個dancer好靚仔” “有冇人知道佢ig”，朋友把账号贴在评论区，被赞到了热评前三，第一个出现在脑中的想法居然是“那hins能找到我的账号了吧。”

他一直都想拍拖，但dancer的圈子实在太小，所有潜在对象都抬头不见低头见，两个人之间总有无数共同好友，他连柜都不敢对舞社的人出，更别提找身边人拍拖。软件上的玩家又太爱玩，他约过几个有夫之夫之后就打消了软件寻真爱的想法。  
hins呢？他不记得在软件上见过，如果见过，他肯定不会漏掉。自己在圈里也算个名人，hins不知道自己就说明他的交友圈和自己不沾边。接下来，就看上帝会把他们带到哪里了。

hins睡醒后已是下午，醒来的第一件事是打开聊天记录，确认昨晚的对话不是做梦。庆功宴结束之后保守估计都要一点了，就算纯情如他也会知道kenny是什么意思。他自从第一次感情结束之后，就一直抱着宁缺毋滥的心态。寂寞和心碎比，还是寂寞比较好。但不知道为什么到了kenny这，一切规矩都没了，他好想献出自己的心，好让kenny赶紧把它揉碎。

晚上的化妆间暗波涌动，hins帮kenny上妆的时候手震，kenny的面红只有他看得见，红馆强劲的空调好像一下子没了制冷，热过开暖气。  
“係咁...先” 终于化完了。  
“傻仔，今晚記得睇電話”kenny突然凑到hins耳边讲。  
hins一下失去了思考能力，只会狂点头，然后脸红着走了。

演唱会上发生了什么不重要，庆功宴上发生了什么也不重要，反正都结束了，而重要的事情才刚刚拉开帷幕。

hins以为一开门自己就会被按在墙上，但并没有，洗完澡穿着T恤短裤的kenny只是摸了摸他的腰，接过他的包扔在小沙发上，示意他坐床边聊天。昏暗的灯光下，kenny越靠越近，故意贴在他旁边用气音说话。他在说什么，hins根本听不进去，浑身发烫，呼吸沉重，只知道自己大半年来积累的欲火要爆发了。他转过头去亲kenny，却反被抓住手压倒，禁地也被对方的舌头撬开。原来他故意让自己主动。他们交换了一个又一个湿吻，双方感受到了对方下体的反应，心知肚明不可能止步于此。kenny的手移到hins卫衣的下沿，  
“去沖涼好唔好”  
hins点头，kenny从他身上起来，帮他脱掉卫衣。

从浴室出来，hins被抱着跨坐在kenny的大腿上，两人都一丝不挂，有的只是肌肤与肌肤的摩擦。kenny硬件软件技术都实在比自己以前那个处男对象好太多，hins毫无招架之力，一番亲亲抱抱下来已经软成一滩，只有前面是硬的。kenny一口含住hins的乳头，激得他往后缩，kenny把他牢牢抱住，变本加厉，用舌头舔那点，手在他的前端打转。hins哪有这么爽过，再害羞都忍不住叫了出来，声音又娇又欲，让kenny更卖力了，手指探进股缝从会阴一路往上，在小花处转圈，已经可以感觉到收缩了  
“啊..唔好...”  
“唔舒服咩？”  
“舒服”  
“點解要停”  
“太舒服”  
“咁敏感 等陣間點算 好啦 俾你抖下”  
kenny把hins放在床上，转身去拿套和ky，塞了一个枕头到hins的腰下面。  
“來了喔”  
“聽日翻兩點 你睇住來”  
“得”

kenny跪在hins身边，左手按着hins的小腹，右手臂压在hins的大腿上，手指沾了ky慢慢进去，  
“你係處男？”  
“唔係”  
“點解咁緊”  
“差唔多成年冇”  
“會痛喔”  
“唔使你講”  
kenny亲了一下hins的额头，继续手上功夫。他恨不得自己代他痛，但毫无办法，只能尽量用最温柔的手法，弄了好一陣才完全放进两只手指   
“會唔會好痛？”  
“ok痛”  
“好快就舒服啦”  
“我以前冇舒服過”  
“佢唔得啫，我得嘛，宜家開始以後都舒服”  
等hins完全适应了里面的手指后，kenny就在里面探索，按到一个点的时候，hins抽了一下，没跑了，他在那一处来回揉，另一只手在身体上肆意滑动，原本紧张的后穴慢慢放松了下来，  
“原來真係舒服㗎，我仲以為d人做戲”  
“傻豬”

kenny戴好了套，又润滑了一下，才慢慢插入，完全进入之后，他释放般长出一口气，好紧好舒服，然后握着hins的腰慢慢抽插。hins二十年的人生第一次被这样满足，又硬又大的龟头每次滑过那一点他都忍不住要叫，后庭被粗壮的柱体塞满的时候，他终于明白为什么性要和爱放在一起讲，一起经历过如此美妙的事，怎么可能会不爱眼前这个人。

原本就敏感，再加上第一次有这么高能的体验，hins已经被玩到随便插两下就能高潮的程度，kenny刚刚进入正常速度，他就涌出一小摊精液，显然他被突如其来的高潮吓到了，不可置信地看着kenny，kenny宠溺地摸了摸他的脸   
“我都話左 會舒服嘅”  
kenny继续进攻着那个点，九浅一深，hins好像一直在云端从来没下来，流出的已经分不清是前列腺液还是尿还是精液，满身都是。kenny看了看时间已经三点了，不忍心再折腾他，明天还要站一下午加一晚上呢，“大义凛然”拔出来自己撸射。

帮腿软的hins洗澡不知道是个福利还是折磨，香香软软的男孩就靠在浴缸边上任自己摆布，才帮他冲掉身上的体液，自己就想来第二次了，没办法啊，还要忍着冲动擦遍他全身，扒开穴口把剩下的润滑冲出来。hins睡觉之后，kenny又到厕所自我解决了一次，才敢和他睡一张床（另一张床已经不能睡了）。


End file.
